Rabbit Doubt
An underground group that doesn't consider itself a guild. TRPG's Doubt A game of doubt transpired on the forum's TRPG. Round one: -Of the six players to show up was, in the order of rooms: 1. ammanas 3. Hibiki 5. Geist 6. Tren 7. Akira 8. Hino *Tren is now dead! His body can be found in Bedroom B. In a crusified position, his arms were spread and his blood covered his body and stained his clothes. Written in blood on the same wall, letters were scrawled upon the wall. "Let the games begin." Round two: 1. ammanas 3. Hibiki 5. Geist 6. Tren 7. Akira 8. Hino * Taking advantage of everyone's AFK status, the wolf has killed another victim. The body of Ammanas was found slumped in a corner of the basement. In blood the words, 'HAHAHAHAHAHA' were scrawled all over the wall behind her. While a wound was not evident, her blood was spilled over the floor and over her body. Round three: 1. ammanas 3. Hibiki 5. Geist 6. Tren 7. Akira 8. Hino The Area Keywords/Hidden Meanings: Hidden Rabbit's Asylum Weather: Unknown Element: Darkness Level Range: 1 The area appears to have a desolate look to it. With no gate in sight, it appears to be a caged nightmare. The rooms are as follows. When entering the area, even followers of Folset feel drained of powers. 00 Hallway: This hall way is poorly lit, as you can see it stretches to one end to the other with out a curve. There are eight different doors here, each marked with their own number. There's a nagging feeling at the back the back of your head that this place as been long lost over the years, an a light coat of dust covers the walls and floor. 02 06 03 Bedrooms: This is a almost completely empty expect for a single window that shows the outside world from behinds a bars. The other items that exist here is a single bed that seems freshly made for some odd reason and in a far corner you can see a single camera but far out of reach. 04 Library: Within this room you see the rows of shelves with a shatter array of books, some seem much newer of than others. There's a single window showing the outside world, but yet it's sealed with a pair of bars. Hiding in one corner is a camera that silently watches over the actions of this room. 08 Cell: This old jail cell has scratches deep into the walls like some wild animal was kept here years ago. One shake at the bars could tell you that no-one could escape once lock within. There's a bed roll where someone could rest on to wait out their internment. 07 Monitor room: This room is eerily lit up with the a computer screen hidden behind a large chair, with one touch you could tell someone was just here. The computer shows most of the rooms as this would be a live feed in a grainy black and white filter. 05 Bathroom: This is a unisex bathroom; with eight stalls, a row of sinks with matching mirrors and scratched up camera with a cyclopian red light. The exception being the one on the end is shattered with a smeared hand print, that wrote out "The wolf is watching you." 01 Basement: After a long dark descent into a dark pit with a single overhanging flickering light bulb. The shows rows of mascot rabbit heads on makeshift shelves in various forms of decay. There are several blood splatters on the walls, ceiling and floor. On further investigation one could find a blood outline of a item on the floor, could of it be the weapon used by the wolf? Category:Organisation Category:Events Category:Guild